


Losing A Family

by pegion456



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegion456/pseuds/pegion456
Summary: Set after the rest of the team leave Booker behind. Nile's thoughts on the exile.
Kudos: 21





	Losing A Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize if this is out of character for Nile.This is my first fic for this fandom. I accept constructive criticism for anything I got wrong. Thank you for reading this story.

Andy made her way to the rest of her team, Booker looked out over the river heart heavy with grief and self-loathing. Because of his actions, he'd lost the only family he had left. Booker didn't know how he was going to make it by himself for the next century. 

On the stairs, Joe, Nicky, and Nile waited for Andy to join them before they turned away from Booker. As they made their way up the stairs, and to where they'd left the car, anger, and grief weighed heavy on their hearts. 

Nile had other emotions weighing on her besides anger and grief. She was wondering if the rest of the team had made the right choice in banishing Booker for so long. Nile knew that being pushed out of the team was the equivalent of losing one's family for Booker. From what she'd witness in the short time she'd been with the group was that Booker was severely depressed, and he had no one he felt he could talk to about it. Andy, Joe, and Nicky had lost their families so long ago, Nile wondered if they could even remember the grief of losing everyone they'd loved.

Nile was shaken out of her thoughts when they reached the car, and she saw that Andy was insisting that she was fine to drive. Joe and Nicky exchanged a look before both of them backed down. Andy continued to glare at them as she turned away to get into the driver's seat. 

Joe went around to the passenger side, and Nicky and Nile got into the backseat. Once everyone was settled Andy started the car, and they pulled away from the curb. Nile couldn't help looking back at the place where they'd left Booker. It seemed even more final now as they got farther and farther away. Nile sighed as she turned around, and settled into the seat. She saw Nicky looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Nile turned and gave him a reassuring smile. He frowned for a moment then Nicky turned away from to look out the window. 

All of them needed time and space to process all that they'd been through since finding Nile. Nile felt almost like an outsider because she felt that they'd been too harsh on Booker. But she was also aware that they'd known Booker over two hundred years longer than she had. Nile could only imagine how they must be feeling at Booker's betrayal. She was also grieving the loss of her family. Because of Booker her thoughts had turned back to her mom. Nile had been the only family her mom had had, and there wasn't anything Nile could do about it. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, so Nile pushed the thoughts away for now. Nile wanted some time alone to process the loss of her mom. 

Instead, she looked around the neighborhood that they were driving through. It was a poor neighborhood with many abandoned houses, and homes that looked like they would collapse with a strong breeze. It was at the end of this street that Andy turned onto a dirt road. They were near the outskirts of the city now, and the houses were getting farther apart. At the end of the long dirt road, they came upon a rather large house that had seen better days. 

Andy pulled around to the back of the house where the car would be hidden from view. After she parked and turned off the car, the group climbed out of the car. Then Andy unlocked the trunk, and they grab their bags and weapons. 

After looking around a bit, Nile saw that the area was heavily wooded with plenty of privacy. Then she turned to the house and up close it was just a run down as it looked from a distance. With that done, Nile followed the rest of the group into the house. The inside looked better than the outside, and it was clear someone had fixed the place up enough that the building wouldn't fall on them. 

They filed into the living room where Andy dropped her bag on the floor.

Andy turned to Nile, “There are two bedrooms on the ground floor, and two more up the stairs. You can take whichever you want, but it's a bad idea to get a room next to Nicky and Joe.”

They both made sounds of protest, but Andy ignored them. “There should be some canned goods in the kitchen if you're hungry. If you need anything ask Nicky, and he'll get it for you.”

Nile looked over at Nicky to see what he thought about being volunteered, but he shrugged as if to say he didn't mind. Then he looked toward the doorway where Joe had disappeared through, and with a nod to Andy, he turned and left the room as well.

“Now unless you have any questions, I'm going out for a drink. Feel free to make yourself comfortable.” Without waiting for a reply, Andy turned toward the doorway they'd come in by and she left the room. 

Nile listened to the sound of her footsteps on the old wooden floor then she heard the backdoor slam shut. Suddenly finding herself alone was a bit jarring, but Nile decided that she wanted to take a nap before anything else. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder before heading for the stairs she'd passed earlier.

Nile made her way up the creaking staircase, and at the top, she found a long hallway with four doors running down its length. She started opening doors to find a bedroom, and on her second try, Nile found a dusty room with a small bed pushed against the far wall, and a small window that was boarded shut. She knew that it would be uncomfortable, but it would do for now. All she cared about was getting some sleep. 

Nile went over to the window first to see if she could pry the boards off. After a couple of tries she gave up. With that failing Nile turned to the bed. She approached the bed and started getting some of the dust off it. After a lot of sneezing, and flying dust Nile felt more comfortable about laying down. With that thought, she went back over to the door to shut it and grab her pack. 

Nile dropped her pack by the bed, and she sat down to take her shoes and pants off. With that done Nile grabbed a gun from her pack and laid it close enough for her to grab. Now she felt secure enough to lay down to get some rest. Nile told herself that everything could be dealt with when she was less tired. So she let out a deep sigh and relaxed on the dusty bed.


End file.
